The Dark Series
by Half Blood Black Prince
Summary: A killer by the name of Paladin goes around Equestria to bring justice to any, to kill the one who have done a crime and harmed a innocent... To protect the innocent from the dark side of Equestria... on another note, if anyone reads this and you like it would you like for me to make this into a story, instead of a series?
1. The rise of a Shadow

_**Story 1, The innocent victem**_

 _ **This is a series i would like to do, each is short, unless it requires a long one, they are about the justice that any of you want, send me a pm and you can tell me, who you want justice on, it can be anyone, as long as its a crime, any crime if you just want justice,.. tell me what you think and please leave a review... please and thank you :)**_

 _First person view_

" I don't do what i do for pleasure... i do it for the lives that have been scared and the victims that have been violated... who am i?... i'm just a shadow, a shadow that sees all and goes unnoticed by all... iv seen what would make celestia herself throw up and mentally scare her... iv seen the dark side of equestria, the side kept hidden... but for the story... about a young filly... a kind sweet child, unknowingly raped for pleasure of a foal... he used her innocents and trust and got what he wanted... a shame it will be his only time"

***** Location: Pony-ville, edge of ever-free forest, Time: 19:32 hours, Target: Snips, Crime: rape of Scootaloo ***

 _Third person view_

A man dressed in a black uniform with a Barrett 50 Cal. Sniper rifle 256 meters from the ever-free forest looks threw his scoop "okay, wind 2mph northwest, range, 250 plus meters" he says, as he takes aim at a pony walking from the ever-free forest. "okay you little bastard, you like to rape your friend... ill make you suffer first" he pulls the bolt back loading a 5.56 mm NATO round into the chamber and takes aim, slows breathing, puts a lead on the target, exhales slowly and pulls the trigger *BANG!* a shot cry's out in the quiet town and within middle-second hitting its target blowing off his front leg "AHHHHHHHHHHH!" snips screams as he is throw back a few feet and grabs his bleeding leg with his other hoof. "AHHHH OH CELESTIA WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" he screams, as the man gets up and walks over to snips while snips is still trying to wrap his mind around what has happened and stands over him and pulls the bolt back releasing the empty shell casing and loading a new one into the chamber "W-WHO ARE YOU!?" snips yells as the man glares at him and speaks coldly "I saw what you did to scootaloo... what you did to her... " "I-I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU ARE TAK-" the man points his rifle at him making him shut up "don't lie to me, it wont save you, she lose something she didn't even know was important, you knew exactly what you were doing... you knew she would not know... you violated her you sick little fuck... now i'm going to kill you" he tells him darkly as he points the rifle at snips "oh and to answer your question... I am the Shadow" he pulls the trigger as another loud *BANG!* rains from the rifle and he picks up the shell casing and puts his rifle on his back and walks away... "You are not the first... but neither will you be the last... I am Paladin" he says as he vanishes into the night.

 _ **Have any question? please do tell, and i hope you all enjoyed it, some may hate i know, but its for the people who do enjoy it , so haters hate all you want, i wont stop... crime never stops, so neither will justice...**_


	2. The Mask

_**Story 2: The truth behind the mask**_

 **This is a request by DragonLovingBrony... thank you for the request and i hope this will surve justice and something else will happen as well... find out**

 _First person view_

"He hides behind a mask... a mask of lies... rank and status... his greed makes me sick... i will personally see to it that he is nothing but a corps on the floor... many things he had done... many ponys have be scared... many are mares, that did his deeds for a extra tip to save their familys... or a hungry child... i will kill this bastard... for the mares who had no choice...

***** Location: Canterlot Castle, tallest tower, Time: 24:13 hours, Target: Prince Blue Blood, Crime: Rape, Slavery, Black Mail, and Minipulation of Status as Royalty****

 _Third person View_

Paladin was set up with his Barrett 50 Cal. 145.5 meters from Blue Bloods window looking around to see if any guards were patroling... there were none.. he is all clear. "not only will i hurt him... ill take away his pride... his life... and his money.. 2,000,000 million bits will vanish to homeless comunities... familys... and schools..." Paladin speaks to himself, as he sets a frisby like device on the floor and twists to top part making everything go silent as he takes aim,... slows his breathing... "target... 145 meters... no wind" he says as he pulls out a detinator and pulls the bolt back loading a round into the chamber.. "now to make shore they dont hear his screams" he presses the detinator and a massive explotion can be seen a few hundred meters away as he pulls the trigger and within a middle second of him pulling the trigger the bullet hits its target.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Blue Blood Screams as he awakens from his sleep with a hole threw his kidney but not much blood "OHHH CELESTIA IT HURTS... GUARDS... GUARRRRDS!" he yells at the top of his lungs but no one replys.

As soon as he hit his make paladin made his way down the tower to blue bloods room with no guard resistance since all of them were at the area that exploded "he hides behind his rank... i just took that away... now his pride" Paladin Speaks coldly as he pulls the bolt back emptying his chamber and pushing the bolt back loading another rouns into his chamber and pulling out his M1911 Pistol "now you will suffer" He says as arrives at blue bloods room and opens the door.

"ITS ABOUT TIME Y-WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Blood yells at the man and paladin closes the door and puts another frisby like device on the door and twists it making the room quiet "im here... to kill you Blood" Paladin tells him with a dark tone and Bloods eye widen in shock and fear. "IM A PRI-AHHHHH!" he falls over holding his leg, "shut up blue blood... your rank means little to me" paladin says as he walks up to blood and grabs his horn and pulls his head close "in fact i dont care what happens to you" he points his gun inbetween bloods back legs and pulls the trigger "AHHMMMMMMM!" blood trys to scream but paladin grabs his snout to keep his mouth shut.

"you wont need it anymore... and neither did the mares deserve it either... you fucking pig... " paladin tells him as he puts the gun under bloods chin and takes his hand off blue bloods snout and takes a step back still pointing the gun at him "nowi think iv over stayed my welcome... and i dont want you to live anymore" paladin says and points his rifle at blood and pulls the tigger shooting blood in the throat and puts the gun away... watching him choke on his own blood

"now all thoughs ponys are free fro-" paladin looks at a corner of the room as sees a terrifide mare with maid clothes that were partly ripped and Paladins eyes widen and he walks over to the mare and she trys to sink further into the corner "p-p-p-p-please d-d-d-dont h-hurt m-m-me" she whispers as paladin puts his guns on the floor and walks over to her slowly and kneels beside her "im not going to hurt you" He says with a soft tone as he gentry puts a hand on her side and she looks at him still shacking with fear still in her eyes "he is gone now... im not going to hurt you" he gently picks her up and she squarms in fear w-what are y-y-you g-going to d-do with me?" she asks "nothing... im going to take you home... were do you live?" paladin asks her as she starts to calm down slightly but with a sad tone "i-i-i dont h-have a h-home... i-i stay in the p-palace" she tells him, he frowns and picks up his weapons and puts his pistol in its holster and his rifle on his back.

"you can live with me if you wish" he says and she hesitates but slowly nods "o-okay mr?" she asks for his name "paladin... my name is paladin" he answers "what is yours?" paladin asks, "m-moon light" moon light tells him, as he leaves the castle and goes home...


	3. The unicspected friend

_**Story:3 the unicspected friend...**_

 **This just takes place after "The truth behind the mask" its mainly about moon light and paladin... this is one of the chapters that will be every so often unless you want them more like this... tell me in the review or pm me... well lets see, first person all the way**

 _First person view:_

"truth be told... iv never had anyone to call a friend... moon light is a kind mare... left to her own demize by this world... she is poor and homeless... but now iv given her a roof to call her own... she deserves to live a life like everyone else... ill make sure she gets a home... a job... and a good life...

***** Location: unkown, Time: 12:42 hours, Target: no one, Crime: none*****

"paladin... thanks... for letting me stay in your home" moon light tell me as i get some blankets for her and a pillow "think nothing of it moon... its better that under his roof i know" i tell her, she looks down "thank you" she says with tears in her eyes "you d-" i was cut off because he hugged me... to my suprise.

"ummm moon?" i tell her and she looks at me "you dont have to thank me... i do what must be done to thoughs who need it" i say and her grip tightens "you have given me food, shelter, and a bed... a home... i need to thank you some way" moon says as she lets me go, "then do me one thing... it will be all the thanks i need" i say and she looks at me with a corious look

"what would that be?" she asks "live..." is all i say before i pick her up much to her suprise and set her on her bed and set the pillows and get the last few blankets on the bed. "thats all i ask of you moon light... live" i tell her before i head to the door "...alright... thanks paladin..." was all i heard before i closed to door and headed to my room, once there i started to look over my weapons...

*back with moon light*

keeps moving trying to fall alseep but cant " its no use... i cant sleep with so many questions... why didnt he kill me?... why did he offer for me to stay with him?... " She growns in annoyance, "huh i hope he is still up... i need to know" she says as she opens her door slowly and heads to his room.

*paladins room*

After a few moments she arrives at his door and moon light shakes slightly and hesitates but knocks lightly "p-paladin... may i c-come in?" she asks and hears nothing and is about to head back to her room but his door opens and he looks at her "okay i guress.. what you need moon?" i ask, as she enters my room and sits on my bed "i-i have a few question..." moon says as she twiddles with her hooves "yes?" i say as i cross my arms and give her my full attention.

"w-why didnt you kill m-me... when y-you saw me after you k-killed blue blood?"she asks flinching slightly as his slight glare, "two reasons moon... one, you were not my target.. two, i dont harm innocents or mare unless i have no choice" i say with a soft expression, as i kneel infront of her at eye level, "w-why did you offer t-to let me s-stay here?" she asks and trembles slightly, "you had no home... excepted in the palace... with him... i could not let you stay there... you need a real home... one i want to help you get... im looking for a house that is avalable somewhere nice and peaceful but so far no luck.. yet" i tell her as i see a few tears form in her eyes and i quickly wipe them away.

"weather they are happy tears or sad tears please dont cry" i say as she tackles me again to my suprise and crys into my chest "t-thank you... thank you thank you... " she says between sobs "your welcome moon" i say as she continues to cry.

*10 mintes later*

i slowly get up craddling her in my arms after she cried her self to sleep "sleep easy moon light" i whisper as i gently set her on my bed and put the blanket over her and leave the room, and head to the living room and lay down but look out side at the sky "i hope you will fine a place to call home" was all i said as i fell asleep

 **sorry for the delay, i hope you enjoyed this chapter... im thinking of making it more with them and him doing his killing every so often... tell me what you think and do you want a paring? tell me in a pm please or leave it in the review, oh and to the readers who have read "Equestrian world war" next chapter will be out soon**


End file.
